oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
First Impressions
---- "Oi, big guy... You wouldn't happen to own a ship would ye? Or at least where I could find one?" Jackal spoke out first, having recently arrived at what appeared to be a foggy island with a vast pine forest and a mountain range, standing at the very edge of the western side of the island. The man clad in a monk attire was soaked from head to toe, reeking of saltwater and the footprints in the sand close by showed clear indications of having just arrived from the sea. Reaching for his waist to grab what appeared to be a gourd and unbottling its cork, only to take a swig of whatever it held inside. Whipping his mouth with his forearm as he finished, he looked back at the stranger that he'd just so happen to cross paths with. The large canine mink turned to face the abrupt man, lifting an eyebrow as a smirk formed on their face, showing the sharp teeth that shined from inside. "Wouldn't be drinking that if I was you stranger, heard the local military encampment use this here island to dump their rubbish and other waste." He explained, chuckling to himself as he gained a good look at Jackal. Reaching down into a pile of trash, swiping bits and pieces out of the way as he dug further, the mink pulled out a marine's sword from the throwaways. The sword was obviously well rusted, but the glimmer that shone in the mink's eye hinted it to be worth much more than it was seen as. The monk's head pulled back and his brow furrowed, all the while his eyes wandered between the wolven humanoid, garbage pile and the yonder before finally starring back at his gourd. Jackal's movement swayed back and forth for a moment, as if to prepare his reply. "Wh-...what does that has to do with what I'm drinking?" He went on to take a few steps closer to the stranger, it was still early in the morning and the sun was still making its way up from the sea. Raising his hand to take another slug of his drink, repeating the same gesture as before with the exception of putting the cork back on the bottle. "Smell of the rubbish seems to contaminate the taste of any food or drink brought here, but you do you." The mink said rolling his eyes. In a large sack, the mink tossed the marine sword into a pile of weapons, ranging from more swords to firearms that had been slightly scratched by the swords around them. Seeing that the man was making his way closer to him, the mink reached for his sword, getting ready to draw it if the man made it too close. His line of work was filled with competitors, and thus a lot of 'accidents to' those involved. "Whoa there..." Promptly stopping himself from venturing any closer, Jackal would raise his hands and drop his gourd- which would reveal that the string of rope attached to it kept the "flask" and ended up dangling from the monk's side. Trying to stand up straight, yet his legs appeared to give in and the man's posture quickly deteriorated to the point of the monk dropping to the ground with his back against it. "Ohh, now it's really...-" With an abrupt movement, he'd lift his legs upwards and use the momentum to fling himself up yet again, dangling as he does, "kicking in!" His narrowed eyes turning wide upon laying eyes on the canine's posture and sword yet again: "Ey now... Don't do something you'll regret good... eh... Sir?" The mink kept his guard, remaining vigilant after Jackal's strange performance. Swiftly drawing the blade from his belt and pointed towards the man, the length of the sword was truly revealed to match the size of the mink himself. Obviously, custom built to the mink's liking, the sword had gold string wrapped around the hilt to make up its grip and the blade being nearly as tall as its wielder. This was the mink's way of saying the same thing that Jackal had just, but with very little energy wasted on speaking. "Looks like you've lost an eye little man. Don't think you'd like to lose the other one too..." "One, two or no eyes... Walking the dog and teaching it how to shake wouldn't be much of a challenge for me either way..." With each side of the man's mouth widened into a grin, yet with his eyes turning wide as well it appeared more hysterical than anything. The way the man moved appeared different, still swaying yet with the front leg resting on the toe and putting all the weight of his body on his back leg, all the while his hands raised themselves with both of them posing as if they were holding onto wine or shot glasses, one in front of the other. Copying the mink's own response, the monk figured that this would settle his intends clearly. "You run your mouth too much. It's getting quite annoying." The mink smirked before tightening the sack of weapons and throwing it deep into the pile out of the way. With his blade drawn, he entered a readied position as he gripped the handle with both hands tightly, showing that he was, in fact, wearing armour underneath his dark robe. "Would you like a sword too?" he offered in a sarcastic-welcoming tone. "Look who's talking..." Taking a step back using his frontal foot, the weight would shift as his body swayed from side to side. Jackal would stumble on his own movement and try recovering by hastily using his other foot for support, repeating the same movement in rapid succession until he finally ended up straightening his body, lifting his right arm upwards whilst standing on one leg. Only to be followed by stretching his body forward with his left hand and lowering his other arm and leg whilst doing so, escalating a loud "Hah!" as the hand flung towards his opponent. Yet as the foot hit the ground, Jackal stopped himself mid-action and flung his arm back towards his mouth, which would make it appear as if he was taking a shot before swinging his head back and the arm moving overhead and back forward. The monk was back to his original stance with an even wider grin on his face. Even with Jackal's movements, the mink remained unfazed, having closed his eyes as soon as Jackal was apparently approaching. Slowly opening them back up, the dark red irises of his eyes were prominent against his dark fur, filled with caution and determination to strike out. But something was holding him back for some reason, as his hands continued to tightly grip the sword in front of him. "Why'd you pull back?" He taunted. "Why didn't you... not... pull back!?" The monk responded. He appeared bewildered by his own words for a moment, shaking his head before looking back at his opponent. None of them had made a move on another, as if testing one another or prefer to keep it on the defensive. A game of patience if you will. "But fine... you want to go?" Jackal announced, the swaying stopped and he stood as steadfast as a mountain, staring into the eyes of the stranger. The grin had vanished and been replaced by a frown, the cup-like hands turned downwards and spread wider as if to imitate the claws of a feline. Standing in position for a good solid ten to twenty seconds, the monk broke it all off and began snickering as he started walking towards the Mink like meeting an old friend, lifting and pointing one of his hands towards the canine as he did: "Ahh... Caught you! You were faking it, I knew it, I knew you couldn't do it!" Category:Role-Plays